Smart grid and alternative energy source, for example, wind and solar, require mechanisms to control energy consumption rather than being completely consumption driven as with traditional energy source, for example, coal or natural gas. Some jurisdictions require buildings to be net-zero in terms of energy consumption, or even net-positive. For these buildings, energy consumption can be controlled to stay within a certain energy budget. However, these techniques can result in unsatisfactory individual experiences.